This invention relates generally to a clutch and, more particularly, to a clutch for selectively transmitting torque from a rotatable drive shaft to a rotatable output member. The clutch of the invention is especially adapted for use with a lawnmower, a garden tractor or the like to enable selective engagement of an implement drive (e.g., a mower blade drive).
Prior clutches of this type include an input hub which is keyed to and rotated by the drive shaft of the implement. A bearing is supported on the input hub and rotatably supports the output member (e.g., a pulley for a belt drive). Clutch means, preferably of the electromagnetic type, selectively couple the input hub to or uncouple the input hub from the output member. The electromagnetic clutch means include a rotor coupled to the input hub, an armature associated with the output member, and electromagnetic means for selectively attracting the armature into frictional engagement with the rotor.
The bearing which is supported on the input hub and which supports the output member is captivated axially between the hub and a tubular spacer which is keyed to the hub. A screw extends through the spacer and the hub and is threaded into the drive shaft. When tightened, the screw causes the bearing to be clamped axially between the spacer and the hub. Because the bearing is supported on the input hub which, in turn, is supported on the drive shaft, the clutch requires a relatively large bearing with a relatively large inside diameter to accommodate the input hub. A large bearing is comparatively expensive and requires the use of a larger and more expensive output member.